far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Silvic Covenant
The Silvic (demonyms: Silv, Silvic) are one of the two long-standing Elven groups native to the continent of Ludwag. Their presence remains in the forests of Ludwag, in the territory named Silvadomus, and their seemingly hyperbolic culture sets them apart from their Aridian brethren - that being their slight acceptance of other races, and their largely passive, yet selfish nature. As a result of this, their pursuits take them away from the same conflicts the other groups on Ludwag have taken on - those being the seeking of knowledge, and the progressive cultivation of magic and technology. Along with this, the Silvic have become thoroughly religious, to the point that many within their borders actively seek the destruction of humans (a sentiment whole-heartedly shared by the zealous Aridian Elves) and the return of Elven dominance to Ludwag. Though, with the powers at play, the Silvic remain safe from a dangerous and zealotry driven future. ''History Before the large-scale exodus of humanity into Ludwag, the Silvic dominated the Eastern end of Ludwag’s elven population, living as their own simple sustenance based life as the Silvadomic Kingdom. With a quaint religion based on Stratalus and a simple life surrounded by the natural world, the Silvic were by no means large, but they were wealthy in spirit. As such, when the Pyros, the ancient Elven group dominating the societies on Ludwag, began to strongarm the lesser kingdoms around them into joining as fiefdoms and outer states, the Silvic were provided no choice. So, Silvadomus became the far-East bastion of the woods in the name of the Pyros. With this came division among the Silvic people, but in trade for an advancement in technology and more modern societal advancements. Many Silv expected the arrangement to not last forever - unlike the other fiefdoms under the Pyros, the Silvic had a head start should they choose to break off. Though, the time never came, as the Pyros slowly and quietly became the powerhouse of Ludwag. As fate seemed to have it, the long-lasting cloak of secrecy and solitude was taken away as humans took to Ludwag’s lands. Coined ‘The Ancients’ by many Pyros, the elves were left almost helpless as the might of humanity came bearing down. As a result, a long campaign of seemingly pointless defense led way to the destruction of the Pyros as a civilization. And, with it, the true result of the divide of the Elves. The ones to the West, forced to scatter to the desert, came to be known as the Aridian elves. Though, those of the East went opposite - scattering back to the luscious forests, spread thin and terrified of a force whose power had ruined and desecrated life as it had been known. They came back to the forests of Silvadomus, where the old and dated forest-shielded fortress remained. But, scattered did not mean destroyed, and the Silvic forged their own path, one where the same mistakes wouldn’t be made a second time, and one where they could fill the gap left by the Pyros. After the Great Exodus into the forests that came to be Silvadomus, the Silv were able to use their isolation to their advantage - mastering the art of camouflage, hunting, and living under a grand and lush ecosystem. As such, with the presence of the hostile humans on the continent, came the human knowledge. While the ideas were distant and typically forsaken, many believed that the old religion of the Silvic was truly controlled by a higher power. Someone or something larger and mystic had given the Silv the opportunity to live, thrive, and grow again. As a result, those who came to Silvadomus, even after the conflict preceding the Great Exodus, were given a merciful chance - but a prepared defense allowed for a greater integration with the foreign entities of the land. And, with the decades, these traits allowed the Silv to modernize, to advance, and to utilize all of the new assets provided to them while still furthering their plights in magic, technology, and religious development. As of the modern day, in Silvadomus, the High Priest, Ha’atla, has just passed of old age. A seemingly ancient man with some of the finest use of Terramancy ever seen in Ludwag, whose love for and by all in Silvadomus was unmatched, has left a hole to be filled by his apprentice and Oracle, Medriaas. With a historically long stretch of peace, Silvadomus thrives, having expanded to control the majority of the lush jungles and forests on the Eastern side of Ludwag, and focusing mostly on advancing magic and alchemy, while keeping a thorough eye on the foreign politics brewing outside of the forests and jungles. Though, with the disappearance of the Runic Guild, the Silvic have created The Praetic Order, which uses dedicated soldiers and Silvic Inquisitors to guard and maintain the Great Shield, and to send inquisitions in to purge the Corruption. On top of that, they hold the only known substances on Azura that nullifies the spreading of the Corruption. The Silvic, by these means, hold one of the strongest non-political grasps on Ludwag, and many have ideas as to the future of the Silvic, whether they become a beacon of Ludwag’s diversity, or a radicalized inquisition bound on returning the same pain the humans brought to the Pyros. Economy Economically, the Silvic are in a modest but successful style of living. With a plentiful forest and a healthy amount of trade to the Aridian and Nix, the Silvic are healthy in raw materials and means to keep their people happy. The Silvic are the number one export of slaves, which trades well to the Aridian for weaponry, equipment, money, and good relations. With the Nix, the bountiful forest allows the Silvic to give the Nix what they lack - foodstuffs, farming goods, and greenery in exchange for lucrative minerals and more high-end supplies. The Silvic are also the spearhead of magical and alchemical advancement, which means they are often responsible for the production of potions, elixirs, poisons, and unusual wards and runes. While they may not be as developed structurally as the Latish, the Silvic pride themselves in being the beating heart of the continent. 'Society and Government' The Silvic spent their history post-separation in the forests of Silvadomus, a place rich with woodland life and materials. As a result, unique and niche farming techniques could be formed, and utilization of - and dependence on - the woods meant that Silvadomus was a self-serving home for the Silvic. With the newer waves of foreign intervention, the anti-outsider sentiment eased, as not all who lived on Ludwag were there for conquest. And, as such, the Silvic came to grow accepting of outsiders who proved their morality, though an underlying xenophobia led to most non-Elves living simply in the low castes. The Silvic lifestyle, being one of self-service and respect of each other and the forest, resulted in a more passive culture, with an economy to parallel their self-serving ways. Structurally, the Silvic have a system of tiers. These tiers, more notably known as castes, rising upwards with more social, political, and religious ‘power’, show the structure of the Silvic nation. It can be seen that the structure and way of life of the Silvic are dominated by their adherence to the Faith of Tlama. The Faith of Tlama follows the grand worship of Stratalus, as his creation of Ludwag has been held as sanctimonious for thousands of years. This faith has many denominations among the Silv, but the common belief is that Stratalus built Ludwag, and the fact that the Silvic are (or, so the Silvic claim) the longest standing Elven society on Ludwag is a testament to their natural shield that is the forests around Silvadomus. With the ages of peace due to the lack of conflict with humans, the Silvic took the opportunity to turn Silvadomus into an elven bastion, unrivalled by anyone else. They developed a three-tiered system, allowing for the Silvic to play intensely territorial and defensive guerrilla styled combat against larger and better equipped forces. Hence, the militaristic structure being much smaller and consistent of rangers instead of traditional militaries. The first tier consists of the fields and the forests around Silvadomus 'The Castes' 'Tlamac' The Tlamac Caste is the highest one can achieve. Alongside it, it is also the hardest. Many who are involved in the Tlamac Caste are families associated with the High Prophet or the High Council, and ‘Oracles’ are typically only people of astounding power in Terramancy. Disrespect to people in the Tlamac Caste can often result in one’s banishment or death, for religion is the most enlightening part of the Silvic culture. Alongside that, the Tlamac Caste is one reserved only for Elves, Humans and other lesser races are unable to keep alive long enough, or able to master magic well enough. '''Tlamac High Prophet' The High Prophet is the 'leader' of the Silvic. Due to their heavily religious lineage, a religious leader is only fitting to keep the Covenant on their future path. Many believe that the High Prophet is a man of intense power, with connections deep into the forest. As a result, most High Prophets are chosen for life, and expected to master the arts of Terramancy. Their lineage is kept through the next leader, and each Prophet is expected to hold celibacy, as to maintain the purity of the Tlamac religion. Tlamac High Council The circle underneath the High Prophet, the High Council consists of four to six well-known and established members of the covenant, whose abilities range from magic, technology, economics, war (even if it is seldom needed), and all share the same devout faith as the High Prophet. Often, when the High Prophet passes, and there is no Oracle, a member of the High Council is placed in the Prophet's place, either by the Prophet's decision or by the Council's own vote. Due to the religious stigma following this aristocracy, those who force themselves into power tend to be labelled as heretical, and never seem to last well as Silvic leaders. Oracle The religious heir to the High Prophet, the Oracle is the High Prophet's direct apprentice in both religion and the mastery of the forest arts. When an Oracle is chosen, they are no longer part of a family, and forego their name, their relationships, and their future, to become the next High Prophet. When an Oracle has completed training underneath the High Prophet and has reached adulthood and complete archmancy, they seek their own apprentice to become the new Oracle, and the cycle of knowledge continues on. Great Houses The Great Houses are high-standing societal families who have either had historical ties to the High Prophet in the past, or currently have ties to the High Council and its Prophet. As a result of their heightened status, they live in large manors in small territories outside of the Silvadomus central Covenant, and typically live lavish and rich lives, a gift for their purity. Their affairs often are advised or influenced by the High Council, and they remain completely away from foreign politics. Silvic Honor Guard The only people in the Tlamac Caste whose priority of life is combat, the Honor Guard protects the High Priest, his Oracle, and the high council. As a result, they are considered to be the finest warriors on Ludwag, masters in the longer, more elegant weapons, and in the various fields of terramancy. The Commander of the Tlamac Honor Guard is known as the Ultra, and is held to the standard of being the finest warrior in all of Silvadomus, and most likely even all of Ludwag. 'Teplta' The Teplta are the nobility and high class of the Silvic. Their duties are numerous and diverse, and their members tend to own stores and large property, hold high ranks in the military, and live in the heart of Silvadomus, but only the highest Teplta can move into the Tlamac as a High Council. The Teplta are well-respected, but deal in the more practical side of the Covenant’s workings. As such, their pursuits are more glamorous, and it shows with fancy and expensive wares, artificially colored hair, and unnecessary flaunts that represent the true beauty of Elven upper society. * Lesser Houses ** The Lesser Houses are the ‘high society’ among normal commoners. The head of the family, typically male, is known as the Ascetic. With no true religious or political pull, the Families instead hold economic pull, being notably rich, owning multiple plots of land, and typically owning companies that run those plots. Unlike a Greater House, anyone can get away with disrespecting the Lesser House, but often a Lesser House has made their way to the top, and their plights are often held in high regard. Though, not every family is a beacon of morality. * Matalia (Silvic Aristocrats & Nobles) ** Even without having a reputable family name, many fall under the Teplta Caste by simply achieving wealth and status as an individual. As a result, the Matalia can often form their own Teplta Families, and establish their name in permanence in Silvadomus history. These people often own a higher end building, have noble birthright, or have done great acts in their history, such as retired military officers, men who have progressed Silvic technology, or people who have helped the public in a grand way. 'Pocheta' The Pocheta are the middle class of the Silvic. Being the meat and the heart of the Covenant, their jobs are vast, consisting of lower economic management, artisanry, and lower officer positions in the military. Without the Pocheta, the economy of Silvadomus and the simpler organization of the military would be missing, leading to a swift and disappointing downfall of the Silv. * Xaretl ** With the most responsibility comes the most equipped. The Xaretl are often masters of their own arts, detached from mastery of religion for more physical endeavors. In such, they are blacksmiths, tailors, architects, lawmakers, and much more. They fill government jobs and keep the economy going, running and playing high roles in more civil jobs underneath the Teplta. Often, the Xaretl hold the greatest connections in Silvadomus, with ties up with the Teplta in business, and down with the Huari as workers or apprentices in their arts. For many Huari, the Xaretl are held in higher respect than the Pocheta. 'Huari' The lower class of the Silvic, the Huari are the poor man. Their duties are typically dirty, and labor inducing, but they are the supply and the demand of the Silvic Covenant. * Calméca (Silvic Commoners) ** The farmers, laborers, and servants of the Silvadomus, the Calméca are the bottom of the chain. Without the Calméca, the Silv would lack the circulation of food and common materials in order to advance. On top of that, the Huari are typically the meat of the military, and most Calméca end up being better trained in combat than the other Castes. Though, because of the blanket of religion, and the respect for the Xaretl in the Pocheta Caste, the Calméca don’t disrupt the flow of society. After all, with dedication to duty comes respect. 'Bidati' The Bidati are the lowest of the low. The Bidati Caste is less-so of a Caste, but more so a term to organize the slaves, criminals, homeless, and shamed. When one achieves the status of Bidati, they are forever barred from ever improving in the Silvic Covenant, only through astounding feats or through a pardon by the High Prophet will one escape. The Bidati are often used as forced labor for the Huari as a means to continue to do work in society, so that there are no lives put to waste, but typically the shamed are banished from the Covenant, and never expected to return.